


A Song

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Or was it because...
Relationships: Fritz/Vixel (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	A Song

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'dream'

Vixel awoke with a song on his lips and music in his ears. He'd been dreaming of the past, but for once, he didn't feel the wave of sadness that he steeled himself to expect. Was it because he'd found his voice again, finally? His new voice, which wasn't nearly as bad as he'd feared once he'd gotten used to it? 

Was it because the previous day's performance had been a success, even with the fiendish intermission? 

Or was it because... 

Fritz stirred against his back, curling closer and settling. 

Was it perhaps because of the curiously blossoming new future?


End file.
